1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement of 3-way switched lamp holders. Typical lamp holders utilize two methods of connection for electrical wires, soldering or screw type connections. However, both of these methods are labor intensive, have poor reliability, and require particular tools. Whereas in the instant invention, the electrical wires are simply inserted through the holes formed in the top of the lamp holder body to allow the springs to engage the respective wires.
2. PRIOR ART
Switched 3-way medium base lamp holders are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,576,856; 2,283,405; 3,125,392; 2,713,668; and, 4,257,664, West German Pat. Nos. 1911887 and 2250456, and Great Britain Pat. No. 2040608. These references however do not disclose a turn-knob 3-way switch medium base lamp holder having the novel combination of elements as disclosed herein.